Reens the Hedgehog/Lady (Dame) Agravaine
This is an article about Lady (Dame) Agravaine, a character created by Reens the Hedgehog and co-owned with XophPsycho. Overview Lady Agravaine is a young female knight, the first in her small kingdom of Aildae. After the destruction of her kingdom by the impostor King Arthur and his Knights of the Underworld, she was taken in as an apprentice by the Knights of the Round Table. Now, she aspires to train hard and earn the mark of a true knight. She still has a long way to go in following their footsteps, but she knows it will come with time. Appearance In her civilian clothing, Agravaine wears a blue tunic with grey trim, a pair of wide brown pants, and brown boots with hard toes. When in her knight armor, her breastplate is copper-colored with gold accents, along with her lower armor plating. She places gold plating with red gems over her boots. As for her helmet, it has three open spaces in the front with a red jewel on the forehead. All of her armor has thin metal plates underneath. Heartseeker Agravaine's weapon of choice. (Shown in photo.) Place of Creation: Aildae's blacksmith shop Powers/Abilities: Tidal Wave, Heart's Blast, Heart's Song Weapon Type: Longsword Obtaining: Agravaine originally owned three different swords, each with its own special ability. During a fierce battle against invading forces (before King Arthur's takeover), each blade split in two, as they were not well-made. Aildae's resident blacksmith took the broken metal and forged it into a new sword, which Agravaine named Heartseeker. The abilities of each sword were combined, which allows Agravaine to use a variety of techniques. Wielder: Lady Agravaine Personality Agravaine is known to be very serious when it comes to a task she is undergoing. She cannot deal with failure well, and if she fails her task, she sees herself as inadequate. When she is not on a mission, Agravaine is more laidback and kindhearted. She especially loves to play harmless pranks on her fellow knights and mingle with townsfolk. Her favorite mentor seems to be Percival, as she emphasizes with her sense of honor. History King Arthur's Arrival When Agravaine was about eight years old, an annual festival was being held in Aildae. Knights from across the lands attended, including the Knights of the Round Table - and the original King Arthur. She was unable to get a good look at him until he passed by her family's tent. However, Agravaine felt a sense of foreboding in her chest. Was this the true King Arthur? New Threat and a New King A few years later, mystic dark forces gathered around Aildae's borders. Still an apprentice, Agravaine tried to warn her elder mentor, Sir Ascelin. Unfortunately, the influences had already spread through the town, terrifying the locals and causing them to attack each other. Sir Ascelin told Agravaine to stay behind and help them as his company, including her older brother, rode off to gather reinforcements from across the border. They never returned. Left alone to protect her people, Agravaine became increasingly overwhelmed by the sheer number of Knights of the Underworld and their leader, Merlina. When everything seemed lost, a blue flash streaked across the battlefield, decimating the soldiers. Merlina and the blue flash, who turned out to be the true King Arthur, took their battle elsewhere as Agravaine looked on. Meeting the Knights After Merlina was defeated, King Arthur and his Knights prepared to return to Camelot. Percival was the one who eventually found Agravaine, struggling under a pile of rubble from the previous battle. Percival, with help from Gawain's brute strength, dug her out. In gratitude, Agravaine refilled the Knights' canteens, surprising them. Percival then asked Agravaine to join them as an apprentice, which she accepted. On the way back to Camelot, the group of Knights visited Lady Nimue. At first, Agravaine was frightened of her, but Nimue calmed her down and explained how she knew who Agravaine was. Gaining Nimue's blessing, Agravaine accompanied the Knights to Camelot, becoming their apprentice (although she favors Percival as a mentor). Powers Aquakinesis/Hydrokinesis Agravaine has the ability to control water in any form, including liquid, ice, snow, and vapor. Gauntlet After being born with one arm, Agravaine was gifted with an enchanted piece of armor, replacing her flesh arm. She is able to use it just like a regular arm, with added strength, plasma blasts, and use as a battering ram. It also can absorb a large amount of heat. Golden Heart Most of Agravaine's powers are derived from the golden heart jewel embedded in her chest. It connects to the necklace she wears, and whenever she uses said powers, her necklace glows. She can still use her powers without her necklace, but it takes her a bit longer to concentrate them. The necklace acts as a focal point. Abilities Normal Abilities Running Agravaine is a moderately fast runner. Her speed comes to about 120 mph depending on the terrain. She runs best in grassy and sandy areas, while snowy and damp areas can slow her down. Strength and Agility Her heart jewel also grants her enhanced strength and agility. She is able to lift heavy objects about 30 lbs heavier than she is and can do some agile stunts. Cool-Headed Though not really a physical ability, Agravaine is a very calm person. If a quarrel happens, she can usually be the first one who attempts to step in and break them up. However, this ability has a drawback. If Agravaine herself is the one with the quarrel, she will most likely 'freak out' and make the situation worse instead of better. Special Abilities Super Form White Queen When Agravaine turns super, she becomes canary yellow with crimson eyes. Her heart necklace becomes silver in this form. Her armor turns pure white with gold trim and a crimson cape. Additionally, her mechanical arm is upgraded and can transform into any weapon that she needs, such as a javelin, extra sword, or ax. However, this form makes use of her life energy/life force. As a result, she cannot stay as the White Queen for very long without getting exhausted. She can still fight in a weakened state, but not very well or for very long without needing to rest. Skills Knight Training Agravaine gained much training in the ways of a knight from her father. It included swordsmanship, horse riding, and chivalry. Her training continues with the Knights of the Round Table, with Percival acting as her main mentor. Science Along with knight training, Agravaine's father taught her the regular schooling subjects. Agravaine's favorite appeared to be science. Her father let her perform little experiments in their backyard, most of which involved studying animals and plant life. Her mother taught her how to make medicine from these plants and which plants to avoid. She uses these skills in order to create tonics, but still needs practice. Weaknesses Aquakinesis/Hydrokinesis Though this power is one of her greatest, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. It takes almost all of her energy for Agravaine to control the liquid, and if she loses her focus, it could lead to catastrophe, such as a large tidal wave. It is also linked to her emotions: calm waters indicate she is happy, while churning waters indicate anger or sadness. Golden Heart Again, though one of Agravaine's greatest powers, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. Agravaine's heart jewel is essentially the replacement for her flesh heart, and if it were to be removed or damaged, Agravaine would either die or become increasingly unstable/insane. Her heart also keeps her powers in check, and its destruction could send them spiraling out of control. Dyslexia Considered a minor weakness, Agravaine is unable to read without the letters changing around and 'floating' across the page. Her father tried to help her by making her read constantly, but she still has trouble every once in a while. Trivia Agravaine is Reens' L.A.R.P. counterpart. Agravaine does not like to be called her full name, as it embarrasses her. Percival is Agravaine's favorite mentor, with Gawain as a close second and Galahad third. Agravaine has not used her 'super form' as of yet. (The creator is considering making a tab for this.) Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog